Feuding Family
by Zuzubear
Summary: Wait why did Tony just blow up his tv? Steve/Tony and Steve/Howard and Thor just being awesome. crappy title is crappy. Inspired by a drawing i did after my exam. dont like slash then dont click thanks!


To say Tony Stark was in a good mood today would be a lie. First, Pepper was off on a conference (because he refused to go) and therefore he couldn't shove all of his business dealings onto her. Second, Thor the almighty demi-god had smashed his hammer through a wall (specifically in the lab which had special walls that could take a while to get) because while looking through a magnifying glass he spotted a spider that reminded him of some vicious creature on his home planet. Third, Bruce wouldn't let him run a few test on shocking him in to his 'other' state. And on top of all that he still hasn't found what's making the thrusters in his left arm spasm.

After the last screw attached the glove onto his arm he flexed his hand hoping that he had finally solved it. Wishing to try it out he turned towards his target wall to see it was the one Thor had destroyed. Sighing he ran the unarmed hand through his hair. "Jarvis?" He called out. "How long do I have to wait for the material to get here for the wall?"

"It will be about a week sir." The house system answered calmly.

"Damn, alright I'm going to the training room. Send the files for this project to that computer so I don't have to wait." Without waiting for an answer he left. On a mission, he moved through the house quickly hoping not to run into people. It was best to get this over with quietly and quickly. He still for some illogical reason felt the need to have his suits in top working condition in front of this group.

'Maybe it's because he's on the team.' His mind whispered but he dismissed it. Sure the Captain was all his dad talked about and turned into his hero in some weird twisted way since his dad had spent a lot of time fussing over maps looking for this legendary man. That did not mean he felt the need to show off to the guy! Hell, they barely got along. It was weird, his dad such a not serious guy unless absolutely necessary and Steve was so uptight yet from what his father said they were close.

Now Tony wasn't heartless or ignorant. He knew the fights and struggles of Captain America what he had given up and why it made sense for his attitude about missions but the guy still didn't need to scold him like a child. Technically they were the same age now if not then Tony was older.

He was about to get on the elevator when two voices cut his thoughts off.

"Thanks Thor, this is so fascinating!" Steve Roger's voice came from the living room.

"Well I saw it and the name hit a bell, my friend. I hoped it could answer some of those questions you hold back." The other blonde Avenger answered kindly.

Tony became interested when the conversation quieted down. Peeking through the doorway to one of the living rooms he saw Thor and Steve sitting on the couch watching the t.v. Not really paying attention to what it was he guessed it was a documentary on technology since Steve was still a little lost since the last time he walked the Earth the Radio had been the greatest communication, and now he was living in Stark Tower where all the tech was well ahead of it's time. One thing did stick out. The look of awe and nostalgia was on the soldiers face. His blue eyes glittered as they followed the screen, a swirl of sadness and pride flickered by occasionally. His pink lips would twitch into a grin as things caught his attention. It was one sentence that cut through his analysis though.

"And in 1982 with the birth of his only son, Howard Stark dedicated the building plan to his son, Anthony Stark."

Tony's eyes shot to the television, his vision turning red. Wait, so what? Was Steve catching up to what the man had done while he was frozen? Had to check up on the best friend? Well he was dead now and good riddance! Why was his dad so special to the superhero? What about him? His inventions had surpassed his father's. Hell he became a superhero due to his machines! Did his dad do that? Unconsciously Tony raised his gloved had and shot a repulsar ray at the t.v. before walking away. Who wanted to learn about that old dead guy, not when someone smarter and more talented walked the Earth now. "Jarvis order me another one of those and sue that channel for using private family videos without consent." He yelled as he began walking away.

"Yes sir, but I will not be able to sue them. You gave them permission about two months ago."

Tony felt heat rise to his face as he heard the loud guffaws of Thor echo through the floor.

It took Steve a moment to realize what had happened. One minute he was watching Howard hold Anthony Stark proudly in his arms, to a huge glowing hole melt through the t.v. and the wall behind it, to watching the man who he had just seen as a baby on the screen storm away.

It didn't really click though until the blonde next to him began a deep laugh that honestly shook the couch.

"Why did Tony do that?" Steve looked at the doorway still trying to find logic.

"I think that is a question for Tony, my dear friend." Thor wiped his eyes. As he watched Steve get up numbly and go in the direction the pouting man had just went he turned around with a smile. "I see the beginnings of a very odd family rivalry." He grabbed the tablet off the table. "Hello Bruce," he chuckled as said man answered the call. "I think it's time for a visit to The A Tower. A very interesting thing is about to start."

_**Okay so first avengers fic, saw the movie and well the sexual tension between Steve and Tony was well exciting. My blondes(not really mine but I mean Stevie and Thor-thor) were adorable. Although banner wasn't the original like the others he was still well played and they related to the movie a lot which was good since it was released pretty long ago compared to the others. I found the relation to Steve and Howard and the comment Tony made about Howard always talking about him or something definitely sent my into fanfic writing brainstorm! Yeah I was like going crazy in the theater. So I might add a chapter or just add some more romantic fics to the library on here since theres not a lot about them and they were like the second most hinted at pairings it was like Joss Wheaton wanted us to spasm and write fanfics.**_


End file.
